Nuevos Comienzos
by Artemisa-Cipriano
Summary: Que pasaría si Draco tuviera alguien de su pasado que nadie conocía, ocultada y protegida y ahora reaparece y quiere juntar a Draco y Hermione. Ella prondra su mundo de cabeza mientras estos enemigos descubren cosas del otro que podrían llegar a enamoralos. -Soy Artemis. Artemis Malfoy. Que tantos problemas traerá este nuevo personaje
1. La llegada

**Primeramente, soy nueva en esto y la verdad llevo mucho tiempo leyendo los Fanfics de esta página. Y es por mucho mi página favorita para leer historias de mis personajes favoritos. **

**Pero dejando a un lado mi persona extraña que conocerá por mi historia y mi bella mente trastornada tan condena mente traigo mi primera historia que sería un Dramione Obvio…**

**Nota:**

**En esta historia está situada después de la guerra y los chicos han regresado al colegio a terminar el último año (si estoy consciente de lo típico que es eso, pero amo Hogwarts para esta pareja), en mi historia, ni Snape, ni Fred murieron, todos los demás, si. Pero tengo planes especiales para ellos a continuación…. Bueno vallamos a la historia.**

**Deséenme suerte : D **

._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._

Estaba en esa vieja casa, de ese viejo pueblo que no visitaba hace 7 años. Ja, que lejano parecen eso días cuando era pequeño niño que no sabía lo que pasaba, veo a mi madre a mi lado llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de mi padre que llora silenciosamente mientras abrazaba a mi madre, es algo irreal verlos así, pero a quien engaño, yo mismo estoy tan desbastado como ellos.

Frente a nosotros se eleva el fantasma de lo que antes era un armoniosa y acogedora casa de cambo, humilde y "segura", que irónico la mandamos lejos de nosotros para protegerla, para alejarla de todo el mal que veníamos venir con nuestra familia, al fin que la guerra termino y nos libramos de Azkaban veníamos por ella, para llevárnosla y volver a ser la familia que éramos. Ser felicites. Con ella. Como antes.

Llegamos y aunque nuestra familia fue desprestigiada, menospreciada y jamás volverá a ser la misma de antes, no importaba, ella iba a estar con nosotros por fin, por eso cuando llegamos y vemos todo hecho cenizas supimos internamente que no estaba bien, que no estuvo segura, que no la supimos protegeré, que nos equivocamos. Y lo estamos pagando. Y duele. Mierda que duele.

La escena en si es bizarra la imponente Narcissa Malfoy, Lucios Malfoy, y yo. Draco Malfoy al fin sentimos lo que es el dolor total. La perdimos. Se fue. No está.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo mi padre

-No tiene caso que nos quedemos, ya vimos que….- Mi madre no pudo continuar, volvió al pecho de mi padre a derramar más lagrimas, al igual que ella yo quería llorar.

- Creen que ella puede estar bien- pregunte mi último estivó de esperanza.

- Ya oíste al señor, Draco, no hay….- mi mama se cerró la boca en el último momento, incapaz de terminarlo que decía, el hombre nos dijo que los mortifagos alcanzaron este pueblo que para nosotros era "seguro", como escondite y no hubo sobrevivientes, así que si, definitivamente. Se fue.

Dimos la vuelta para aparecernos en la mansión Malfoy, regresar a nuestras horribles vidas sin ella. Sin ella.

._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._.

Me desperté en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, el sol me hizo apretar los ojos para luego abrirlos de golpe. Hoy regresábamos a Hogwarts!, me levante dando brinquitos cual niña de cinco años en navidad, tenía mis razones después de la guerra un año normal el Hogwarts, era todo lo que pedía.

Como consecuencia de la guerra, los chicos y yo perdimos un año en Hogwarts, pero Ginny y Luna no, así que todos estudiaremos en el mismo curso junto, los sobrevivientes de la guerra de todas las casas… emoción, emoción, emoción.

Mejor me iré a alistar para ir al Adén ¾, voy al baño que hay en la nueva y restaurada casa de los Weasley, me fijo y veo que Ginny ya se levanto, es raro. De seguro esta con Harry, entro al baño sin darle más importancia, y después de seguir todos lo protocoles de higiene que son requeridos por una persona normal, bajo a desayunar. Los chicos ya están ahí. Los adorados gemelos Fred y George, el patriarca de la familia, Moly, Ginny, Harry y Ron.

Ron y yo intentamos una relación en las vacaciones pero no funciono. Lástima, al parecer no estábamos tan enamorados como pensábamos y a pesar que nos queríamos no creíamos que esto iba a llegar a algo serio, por lo tanto el es como mi gran hermano que fue toda mi vida junto a Harry. Les dedico mi mejor sonrisa a todos.

-Buenos días, ¿listos para volver al colegio, chicos?- pregunte

- Cállate Hermy- me dijo Ron con cara de fastidio, pero después sonrió.

-Mira el lado bueno compañero, podrás comer como loco las todo el banquete de bienvenida- le dijo Harry. Eso le arranco una sonrisa

-Glotón, vamos a desayudar para irnos- dije

Moly nos hizo pasar a desayunar a toda familia, porque nos consideraba parte de la familia, Ginny se sentó junto a Harry, a lado de ella Ron, después yo, Fred, George y el matrimonio Weasley, Ron devoraba todo a su paso como buen miembro de su familia.

-Crees que hagan permio anual Hermione- me pregunto Ginny después de un rato.

-No lose, espero que sí. Se imaginan una sala común y una habitación para mi solita. Un sueño- conteste

- Y como buena amiga, la compartirías con nosotros, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ron

-Obvio Ron, ella nos ama. Y por lo tanto no puede estar lejos de nosotros- continuo Harry

-Claro que no, yo los amo y irán a mi sala común. Si es que la consigo- conteste

Harry me paso un brazo por los hombros al igual que Ron, y ambos pusieron unos pucheros adorables, después se pusieron a decirme que como puedo ser que nos los quiera si ellos me aman tanto, y cosas así, que me hicieron estallar en un sonora carcajada, acompañada de toda la familia, menos Fred que estaba comiendo como un loco, pero estaba medio perdido en sus pensamientos, luego dio una mirada al reloj que colgaba de la pared, separo de golpe y grito:

-¡Merlín! Es muy tarde, mama, papa me voy, enanos suerte y George te veo más tarde, en la tienda- se puso de pie tomo su abrigo, beso a su mama en la frente, y salió disparado a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos y dijo

-Callejón Diagon- y desapareció

La cocina quedo un momento en silencio tratando de procesar la repentina salida de Fred y volteamos a ver a George que parecía tan confundido como nosotros, finalmente Moly pregunto

-Hijo, ¿sabes a donde fue tu hermano como alma que se la lleva el diablo?-

-Estoy tan confundido como tu mama- y así todos volvimos a desayudar en paz, listos para el regreso.

._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._

Ya en el Adén ¾, nos despedimos de los Weasley y abordamos, antes de subir divise una cabella rubia pasar, subiendo al tren, eso solo me dijo una cosa, Draco Malfoy había vuelto. Pensé que después de todo lo que paso en la guerra, el no era una mala persona, solo una persona que tomo decisiones equivocadas por las razones equivocadas, pero no en si una mala persona.

-Hermione, ¿vienes?- Dijo Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y así entro al tren que tomaría al colegio.

Mientras tanto, nuestro amado rubio había dejado su equipaje y se fue al compartimiento con sus queridos amigos, los únicos que los entendían, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un verdadero circo, que quien lo viera, no creería que los de ahí sean Serpientes.

-¡Blaise Zabini!, regrésamelo en este mismo instante.- gritaba una furiosa Pansy, que estaba arriba de uno de los asientos tratando de quitar algo de la mano a un divertido Blaise, y un Theo tratando de contener la risa.

-Alcánzalo si puedes, E-N-A-N-A.- dijo el burlonamente.

_Oh, está muerto el muy idiota, muerto, muerto, muerto. _Draco sabía que si algo ponía a su amiga de mal humor y un modo peligro, en que se burlaran de su estatura, y no se equivoco en cuento el dijo, ella paro su ataque, se quedo quieta muy quieta hasta que hablo muy calmadamente.

-¿Qué. Me. Has. Dicho?- Dijo Pansy amenazadoramente

Blaise callo, y Theo soltó una gran carcajada por la cara de pánico de su amigo, que le entrego a Pansy una bolsa de dulces que sostenía en su mano. La cual ella tomo tan bruscamente que dio miedo

-Pansy, je je, escucha, yo... yo no quería...- pero se callo al ver la cara de ella que se le acerco muy lentamente en el pequeño compartimiento hasta que él se tropezó y se sentó en los sillones.

-Silencio- Dijo Pansy el Blaise callo preso del miedo que esa muchacha puede causar- Habla y mueres. Sencillo. Practico. ¿Alguna duda?

El negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Bien- dijo ella, un carraspeo la hizo voltear y soltar un grito de pura euforia femenina. Que a darle un abrazo/tacleada al nuevo ocupante del vagón que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios por la escena recién vista.

-DRACO- grito mientras estrangulaba… es decir abrazaba al recién llegado.

-Ey, Pansy. Déjame respiras mujer.- Lo soltó y les dio un estrechón de manos a los otros dos ocupantes masculinos del lugar.

-Hermano-

-Theo-

-Fenómeno-dijo Blaise

-Dominado- se burlo Draco, causando risas en sus amigos y ofender a un Zabini enojado.

- Amigos, si como no. Estas de su lado- Le grito apuntando acusatoriamente al Pansy, mientras miraba a Draco.

-Digamos que valoro mi vida- se burlo.

Todos tomaron asiento y prosiguieron a contar que fue de sus vida, en las vacaciones después de la guerra, hubo momentos de silencio, que fueron rápidamente cambiados por otros temas. De repente Theo pregunto:

-¿Para que hicieron tú y tus padres un viaje a un pueblo muy lejos de aquí?-

Draco guardo silencio y vio hacia la ventana sintiendo esas ganas horribles de llorar, había fallado. Le había fallado. No la salvo.

Los demás entendieron que fue una pregunta que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar, así que cambiaron de tema, y siguieron su conversación.

._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ .

Al llegar a la escuela, todos fueron al comedor, Ron arraso con toda la comida de la mesa. La directora Mcgonagall, hizo un discurso por las personas caídas en la guerra y las nuevas esperanzas del mañana, después de la selección del sombrero, prosiguió a nombrar los premios anuales de este año.

-Hermione Jane Granger- Dijo la directora- Felicidades, es usted una de nuestras premios anuales de este año.- finalizo

Estaba orgullosa de verdad, y muy feliz de sí misma. Su propia torre Percy le había contado maravillas de ella. Nada podría ir mal este año. Oh, que equivocada estaba.

-Draco Lucios Malfoy- continuo la directora- Felicidades usted es nuestro segundo premio anual, por favor vengan, los dos - les entrego un mapa con la ubicación de la torre con la contraseña en ella.- Sus cosas ya están ahí, pueden ir cuando termine la cena. Después de que cada uno acompañe los estudiantes nuevos de sus respectivas casas.

Ambos regresaron a sus mesas y los Leones compadecieron a su desafortunada amiga. Y claro se burlaron de ella.

-Te doy una semana, para que te asesine o lo asesines- Se burlo Ron.

-Yo le doy un mes- Continuo Harry.

-Te doy tres días para que te acuestes con el- todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja menor- ¿Qué? Esta bueno.

-GINNY- Grito un escandalizado niño que vivió.

-No puedes negar Hermione que esta buenísimo.

-Ginny, no me acostare con el por mas bueno que este, es un hurón - dijo la castaña.

-Un hurón bastante bueno- se defendió Ginny

-Yo pienso que será interesante- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a ver a nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood, con toda su bella melena rubia y ojos azules soñadores.

-Se mataran, Luna- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sera una muerte interesante entonces.- respondió con una sonrisa

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y hablaron sobre como seria la vida de la castaña este año. Mientras con las serpientes no era muy diferente.

-Premio Anual, eh Draco- dijo un moreno de ojos azules.

-Nuestro pequeño sabelotodo- Dijo Theo.

-Tienes tu propia sala común, ¡No es justo!- Pansy

- Y a Granger- dijo el moreno- eso no fue sorpresa.

-Draco, ¿me podrás prestar tu sala común de vez en cuando?

Draco no pensaba esta recordando algo que paso, algo de su infancia que la hacía recordar la imagen de la cabaña quemada cuando fue ahí con sus padres. Le había dicho a ella que sería premio anual, en Hogwarts, un digno Slytherin, ella no estaba allí. _Se lo prometí._

-Draco- dijo por milésima vez Pansy Parkinson sacándole de sus pensamientos, justo en el momento que las puertas del gran comedor se habrían y pasaba una alucinación.

Una chica de unos 17 o 16 años, entraba caminando por el gran comedor hacia la directora. Era una alucinación tenía un pantalón de mezclilla tan oscuro que se confundía con el negro. Unas votas de cuero que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, sin tacón. Una blusa roja con manga corta que enmarcaba su cintura pero su escota no mostraba nada vulgar. Y para rematar una chaqueta de cuero, adivinen. Negra. Tenía la piel blanca pero adornado con algunas pechas y sus cabellos tenían un color muy cercano al chocolate. Lo tenia de largo hasta media cintura. Pero cabe duda que lo que más impresiono no era su cuerpo si no su forma de caminar. Era una muy equilibrada balanza entre elegancia y salvajismo. Como si la elegancia fuera de nacimiento, pero también fuera demasiado descontrolada.

Draco no alcanzo a ver sus ojos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, veía esa chica que estaba buena. No rayaba en lo exagerado, tenia trasero y tenia pecho, unas piernas de infarto. Y era bonita, su rostro algo aniñado, pero bonito. Y no sentía la más mínima gana de tirársela. Eso lo preocupo un poco.

Todo el Gran comedor quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que llego así la directora subió los escalones hasta estar a su altura. Dándole la espalda a todos y a Draco La directora estaba con un gesto de sorpresa y le dijo.

-Pensé que la tendríamos con nosotros hasta mañana con nosotros, señorita-Dijo la directora.

-Lo sé directora, pero debe entenderme. Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Paso mucho tiempo- dijo, y sonrió tan ampliamente como su felicidad le nacía. – no planea desobedecerla, de verdad, pero se moverme muy bien sola. Lo he aprendido bien- sonrió tristemente- Pero ya estuve lejos mucho tiempo y no postergarlo mas, un día me parecía horrible.- termino dramáticamente, con una mano en el corazón como si lastimara.

La directora suspiro con resignación, como si esto fuera normal. Y luego bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Sonrió. Si eso era raro.

-Profesor Snape.- dijo por fin la directora, y todos vieron como la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras veía al profesor de pociones acercarse con el sombrero con cara totalmente neutra. Y fue más sorpresa cuando ella dejo rodar una lágrima por su mejilla y cuando el profesor estuvo al lado de la directora para darle el sombrero, ella estiro los brazos hacia él y dijo:

-Puedo abrazarlo- dijo casi desconsolada al profesor.

El la miro, como si estuviera loca y el gran comedor, dudo muy seriamente que le pasaba a esa chica. Solo con querer abrazar al Snape, se gano un lugar de locura más alto que el de Luna, el profesor iba contestarle pero la profesora dijo.

-Compórtese jovencita ma…- la directora se cerró la boca cuando la chica grito a todo pulmón.

- VA A ARRUINAR LA SORPRESA.- dijo ella aturdiendo a todos los alumnos-

-De acuerdo, pero no lo puede abrazar.- dijo la directora- No hasta que diga su sorpresa para el colegio- le va a agradar mucho la sorpresa que esta niña tiene para usted.- dijo dirigiéndose al profesor que se fue a sentar en su puesto de nuevo. Y la joven sin nombre que volvió a poner una gran sonrisa se sentó en la silla dispuesta a que le pusieran el sombrero de selección.

Los leones estaban tan confundidos con tan raro comportamiento que empezaron a chuchear.

-Está loca- dijo la pelirroja

-Demente, mira que querer abrazar a Snape. SNAPE, por Merlín.- grito Harry

-Si esa chica- Hermione, pensó en algo- Oigan y saben cómo se llama al menos

Todos callaron es raro, la profesora en el momento que iba a decir su nombre, fue callado por ella. Al parecer su nombre era la sorpresa, pero no entendían porque razón así que ya verían.

Con las serpientes no sabían que carajo pasaba con la loca y Draco no dejaba de mirarla. Le parecía conocida. Muy conocida. PREOCUPANTEMENTE conocida. Y dudaba seriamente de su salud mental, desde donde estaba no la veía muy claro a la cara, pero quería saber en que casa quedaba.

El sombrero ya colocado sobre la chica empezó a deliberar su futura casa.

-Interesante- dijo el sombrero- eres astuta, escurridiza Slytherin sería un buen lugar para ti- los aulidos casi gritan, no querían tener a la loca ahí, no por Morgana no- pero eres muy valiente leal, digna Gryffindor- Se escucharon varios gritar ahogas de los "valientes leones"- mi decisión es GRYFFINDOR- finalizo.

Las serpientes suspiraron pero luego ella volteo a ver a la directora, que sostenía el sombrero y la miro como pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió, sonrió y miro a todos. El comedor entero le prestó atención.

-Artemis- dijo ella. Nadie entendió.- mi nombre es ese. Artemis…- hizo una pausa dramática, y todo el comedor la miraba- Malfoy. Artemis Malfoy. Soy la prima de Draco Malfoy.


	2. Conociendo a Malfoy

**Bueno este segundo capítulo será sobre todo explicar lo que algunos se preguntaran ¿DE DONDE DEMONIO SALIO ARTEMIS?, Bueno aquí va la explicación que será necesaria y veremos la primera escena de convivencia de nuestros protagonistas. Ella también se enamorara en el proceso y veremos otras parejas a lo largo de la historia**

**Sin más que decir aquí va la historia. **

**Los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

_-Artemis- dijo ella. Nadie entendió.- mi nombre es ese. Artemis…- hizo una pausa dramática, y todo el comedor la miraba- Malfoy. Artemis Malfoy. Soy la prima de Draco Malfoy. _

Lo que paso después fue que un silencio sepulcral se apodero del gran comedor, que miraban a la chica como si se hubiera vuelto loca o estuviera mintiendo. Algunos buscaron un parecido entre ella y el menor de los Malfoy, o tal vez ya no sea el menor porque considerando que ella sea la Malfoy, lo más probable es que fuera menor.

Antes de seguir con sus especulaciones sobre la extraña niña que ella continuo con su discurso.

-Oh, sé que soy hermosa, pero no se queden sin aliento por mi- "_Al menos tiene el ego de lo Malfoy,_ " pensó cierta castaña de la mesa de Gryffindor – Ahora Draco, primito, vas a mover tu lindo trasero y venir a abrazarme, para festejar que no estoy muerta ¿o te quedaras sentado viéndome como un idiota?.- pregunto con un tono que rayaba entre el sarcasmo y la desesperación.

Todos voltearon a ver Draco, que estaba tan pálido como un fantasma y tenía una clara muestra de incredulidad en el rostro. "_¿Ella?, ¿Podrá ser?, es… es…" _Nuestro joven rubio sentía que los ojos le picaban, repita una y otra vez que era imposible, así que de forma casi monótona se puso de pie, caminado hacia la chica, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el gran comedor, el cual mis queridos amigos ya estaba murmurando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Al estar unos metros de la joven paró en seco. Sus ojos. Unos ojos tan grises como los suyos le devolvían la mirada, estaban delineados de un negro profundo y tenía unas largas pestañas. "_Conozco esos ojos." _Se quedo ahí. Inmóvil. Incapaz de caminar más.

-Oh Draco – dijo la joven- si no te bastan mis hermosos ojos mira…-Metió la mano un poco en su blusa para sacar un dije de una serpiente plateada que enroscaba en ella misma, para al final su boca la tuviera abierta, con ojos de esmeralda- Tu me lo regalaste, ¿Lo recuerdas?

El joven vio el collar y un recuerdo de su infancia le vino a la cabeza.

**Flashback**

Estaba dormido en su dormitorio, se sentía con tanta paz. Los rayos del sol ya se colaban por su ventana queriéndolo despertar, pero él no cesederia, claro que no, disfrutaría unos instantes más de sueño antes de levantarse. Oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. _"Claro, no tengo tanta suerte"_, se preparo para recibir lo que vendría. 5 segundos después tenía un peso encima. Un peso de 8 años que hablaba.

-Draco, Draco, Draco. Despierta dormilón que ya salió el sol- dijo la muy conocida voy cantaría en su oído. "_POR MELIN"_, Que ella nunca dormía, todos los días, ella era su despertador. Justo 10 minutos después del amanecer ella estaba arriba de mí.

- Artemis, déjame dormir. Es muy temprano- le dije como respuesta, tapándome hasta la cabeza. La escuche reír y una sonrisa cruza por mi cara. Como quería a su prima.

-¿No te acuerdas que día es, Draco?- por supuesto que se acordaba, como olvidarlo. Llevaba semanas repitiéndolo, pero la dejo seguir- ¿No lo sabes?, es mi cumpleaños, tonto rubio. Y tú vas a pasar todo el día conmigo. – no la veía, pero estaba seguro que sonreía, y mostraba el hueco donde falta su diente que se cayó hace unos días.

-No cuentes con eso, pecas. Primero tendrás que sacarme de esta cama- cerro la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error. Retar a su prima no es algo muy sano.

-¿Ah sí?, ya había pensado en eso- se destapo y la vio son tener un vaso de agua en la mano, su sonrisa era maléfica, y temió por su estado seco y cálido que tenía en ese momento.

-Em. Arti, no es necesario, ya me levanto- intento luchar inútilmente. La sonrisa de la niña se hizo más amplia.

Los señores Malfoy, disfrutaban de un hermoso sueño en su alcoba, hasta que…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ESTA FRIA, ESTA FRIA, MALDITA BRUJA CON PECAS- Escucharon claramente el grito de su único hijo, la señora Malfoy fue la primera en abrir los ojos.

- Artemis ya fue a despertar a Draco, cielo.-contesto con voz adormilada.

- Lose, parece que lo volvió a bañar de agua. De seguro Draco la reto a algo- respondió Lucios Malfoy- Buenos días. Espera. Uno… Dos… Tres- y puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muy molesto y mojado Draco de 9 años y tras él una castaña que venía riendo a carcajada limpia. Cosa de todos los días.

-Mama, Papa, Artemis me hecho un vaso de agua fría. DE NUEVO.- dijo el rubio. Mientras subía a la cama de sus padres seguido por su prima.

-Feliz cumpleaños Artemis- dijo Narcissa mientras abría los brazos para dejar pasar a su querida sobrina a que la abrazara. La niña gustosa acepto el abrazo.

-Gracias tía Cissy. – respondió la niña con una sonrisa luego sintió que le revolvían el cabello, volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de su tío Lucios, que le sonreí paternalmente.

-Felicidades Arti.- dijo. Ganándose una sonrisa muy grande de la cumpleañera.- ¿Qué deseas de cumpleaños?- el rubio menor bufo. Obviamente molesto.

- Me rocía con agua en mi cama y no le dicen nada, se nota el favoritismo en esta familia.- volteo a ver a su prima que se lanzo en sus brazos acostándolo en la cama, ya que se hallaba sentado.

- Sabes que te queremos. Sabes que te quiero. Rubio tonto. – Rodo los ojos con la repuesta de su prima. Se empeñaba en decirle ese apodo. Pero sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos chocolate. "_Loca niña manipuladora". _

- Bueno a desayunar. Hay un cumpleaños que festejar- anuncio Narcissa haciendo que todos se levantaran y fueran al comedor. Si. Amaba a su familia.

Pasaron un día asombro, después del desayuno y tras la petición de la cumpleañera, declaro que hoy seria día fue día de pijama. Nadie se cambio y se quedaron en casa. Ya que Artemis nunca salía, nadie fuera de esa casa la conocía. Y eso a veces era frustrante para la criatura, salía sí, pero a escondidas ya que explicar de dónde sacaron a la niña armaría un escándalo que solo le correspondía a ella revelar. Después de jugar en el jardín de Narcissa, escalar arboles y leer cuentos, comieron pastel y se abrieron los regalos. Narcissa le regalo un vestido nuevo. Lucios una muñeca, pero sin duda fue el regalo de Draco el que más le gusto.

-Un collar- dijo cuando abrió el paquete y saco la hermosa serpiente – Draco. Es hermoso.

- Lo escogí yo. Sé que no es tu animal favorito. Pero quería que tuvieras algo que simbolizara a mi persona. Algo que te recordara que yo estaré contigo- termino el rubio, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Y bajando la mirada, ella a veces tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Y eso la ayudaría. Sintió un peso arriba de él y volteo para ver a su prima con una sonrisa y lagrimas pos su rostro.

-Tonto rubio sentimentalista- dijo ella.

- Bruja pecosa insoportable- respondió. Y ambos sonrieron.

**Fin del flashback**

Lo recordaba. Volteo a ver a la chica, ahora su prima. Y la vio con una sonrisa débil. Pero recordó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Fuimos a donde te dejamos. Todo estaba en llamas y un hombre dijo…- empezó a decir

- MERLIN, Llevo meses buscándolos, y ahora que los encontré, no la pasare dando explicaciones, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora Rubio tonto, vas a abrazarme o te quedaras ahí como idiota – Dijo ya exasperada. El sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-OH, ven aquí Bruja Pecosa- dijo con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo un abrazo tan fuerte que término en el suelo con la chica arriba. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero al oír la risa de su prima empezó a reír como ella.

-Oh por Merlín, no me digas que te volviste enclenque con los años, de pequeños sostenías mi peso. -Dijo ella cuando termino de reír.

-Tu engordaste- dijo él entre ofendido y divertido.

Se voltearon al escuchar un carraspeo atrás de ellos. Junto con todo el comedor que miraban boquiabiertos como Malfoy, parecía como una persona. Con no sé. Sentimientos, y vieron al profesor Snape de pie frente a ellos.

-Artemis Malfoy - dio con su ya singular tono de voz- Póngase de pie en este instante. - La chica sonrió, hizo lo que el profesor le dijo y cuando estuvo estable, todo el comedor se quedo congelado, cuando la vieron saltar hacia el hombre que sorprendentemente le esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abierto. Vieron como el hombre frio Severus Snape la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pero que más le congelo fue lo que dijo.

- TIO S.- ¿s?, ¿S?, Esa criatura acaba de llamarlo, ¿s? el mundo se volvió loco. Y como una bomba, se escucharon gritos de sorpresa, cubiertos caer y bebidas escupidas. Los estudiantes recuperaron la voz empezando a murmurar de la sorpresa.

-SILENCIO- Grito la profesora. Todos callaron.- Joven… Es decir, jóvenes Malfoy, profesor Snape. Creo que ya habrá momentos para muestras de afecto, y recuentros, en otro momento. Ahora, profesor suelta a la joven y deje que valla a su mesa a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de curso. Ya podrán hablar mañana más cómodamente. Y usted jovencita debe conseguir un uniforme para cuando empiecen las clases.

A regañadientes Snape soltó a la joven que le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia su primo a hacer lo mismo, para después caminar hacia su mesa. Se escucho el sonido de un cuerpo caer. Era un alumno de Ravenclaw que después de eso se desmayo al no soportar tanto.

La chica veía toda la mesa llena, buscando un lugar con una amplia sonrisa. Encontró un lugar justo en medio de Hermione y Harry,

-Hola mesa de Gryffindor – dijo como saludo. Empezó a servirse comisa en su plato mientras tarareaba una canción, ajena a las miradas interrogantes que le lanzaba todo el comedor y la gente a su alrededor. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione no la dejaban de ver como si tuviera dos cabezas. Tomo un pan y justo cuando iba a dar una mordida. Freno a medio camino de su boca, suspiro y tiro el panecillo en su plato. Levanto la vista y cruzo de brazos. Mirando a los anteriormente nombrados.

- De acuerdo, suéltenlo.- dijo para sorpresa de todos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el niño- que- vivió.

-Oh vamos Leones, me están viendo desde que me senté como si tuviera un tercer brazo. Me incomoda para comer, y me muero de hambre. Así que si tienen una pregunta que hacerme, háganla ahora- Se veía divertida, para nada ofendida. Y mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado. _"Hasta tiene la sonrisa de Malfoy"_ Pensó Ron.

- Bien, para empezar, debíamos presentarnos- Dijo la castaña- Yo soy Hermione Granger- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la chica, que para su sorpresa la acepto gustosa y mostro una sonrisa autentica.

-Hola, Granger- respondió. – Y tu, guapo pelirrojo. ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo refiriéndose a Ron. Que se puso del color de sus cabellos por lo de "Guapo".

-Ronald Weasley.- contesto estrechando su mano.

-Ginny Weasley.- Dijo la chica novia de Potter. Saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ustedes son hermano, ¿cierto?- pregunto.

-Sí, ¿Tú tienes hermanos?- Pregunto la pelirroja en un ataque de confianza.

-No, solo tengo a Draco, Mi tía Cissy, al tío Lucios Y el tío S. pero Draco es como un hermano para mí. – respondió Artemis con una gran sonrisa. Todos se le quedaron viendo un rato, hasta que Neville carraspeo.

-Yo soy Neville Longbottom- Dijo para romper el silencio. Ella lo volteo a ver y se le quedo mirando un rato, el joven se removió algo incomodo en su silla por la mirada de la menor de los Malfoy, hasta que ella sonrío ampliamente y tomo su mano, lo miro directo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú eres como yo Neville Longbottom- Dijo dejando a todos confundidos- Tú no tienes padres, pero tienes familia que te quiere, ¿Verdad?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, soltó su mano y aun con la sonrisa se volteo a ver a Harry.

-Y tu chico del cabello negro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, eres el único que falta. – le dijo a Harry.

-Harry Potter- respondió extendiendo su mano. La sonrisa de Artemis desapareció y se quedo con una mirada inexpresiva, y su cuerpo entero se tenso, mientras perdía todo el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Tu eres, Harry James Potter?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- todos pensaron que iba a felicitarlo o ser una fan loca mas del azabache. Pero no esperaban que se removiera incomoda en su silla y se alejara de Harry como si tuviera lepra. Y tampoco esperaban que volteara hacia la castaña y digiera.

-Granger, ¿podrías por favor cambiarme de lugar?- pregunto en un tono casi suplicante. La chica confundida acepto y cambio de lugar con la chica, que estaba totalmente tensa, ahora a lejos del elegido. Respiro varias veces y se giro hacia los leones, especialmente Harry.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada en contra de ti Harry, es que.- Respiro hondo y dio un largo suspiro de frustración- Digamos que no me caes mal, pero tu nombre. Tú, para ser más exactos me dan un mal recuerdo y necesitare tiempo en acostumbrarme.- termino de decir y siguió comiendo sin hablar. Después de la cena Hermione, quería ir ya a su torre cuando fue interrumpida.

-Señorita Granger- Dijo la voz de la directora- Podría por favor llevar a la joven Malfoy a la torre de Gryffindor y enseñarle su habitación. Es nueva y muéstrele algunas aulas de la escuela también.

-¿Por qué Draco no puede llevarme? – pregunto la chica. Y se giro hacia Granger – No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero quiero ver a mi primo. Hace 7 años que no lo veo.

-La joven Granger es alumna de Gryffindor y puede acceder a la torre, su primo no. Luego lo verá jovencita. Buenas noches. – y así sin más, la bruja se fue.

-Bueno Malfoy, vallamos a tu recorrido.- dijo la castaña girándose hacia la joven para mirarla, ella le dedico una gran sonrisa y siguió a la chica para mostrarle todo. En la puerta estaba Draco Malfoy. Artemis corrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, el comedor ya estaba vacío así que solo quedaban ellos tres.

-Sabelotodo- dijo el mismo con su prima en sus brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada. Malfoy siempre seria Malfoy. Rodo los ojos.

-Huron- respondió ella- Suéltala, debo llevarla a su habitación y mostrarle algunas cosas del castillo. – le dijo señalando a la joven en su brazos.

-Ella tiene razón, rubio. Debo ir a mi habitación, estoy que me muero del sueño. Y quiero conocer a mis compañeras de cuarto,- dijo Artemis, librándose del abrazo de su primo.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se giro hacia Hermione y le dijo.

-Estoy lista Granger. Llévame a mi habitación. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Draco puede venir con nosotros, al final deben a la misma sala común a descansar.- dijo luego capto algo, y se giro hacia su primo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡EY!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo el rubio.

-No le digas Sabelotodo, Draco. Eso es grosero, estoy segura que no es un apodo de cariño. Me cae bien, no lo arruines.-finalizo

-Ella me dijo hurón.- respondió indignado

-Tú empezaste, ella solo se defendió. – Dijo ella con simpleza- Vamos, Quiero mi recorrido.- y jalo a del brazo a Hermione.

-Acabas de defenderme- dijo confundida, mientras guiaba a la chica y eran seguida por un ofendido Malfoy. Se encogió de hombros.

-Fue justo, el empezó. Y no me gusta que la gente ponga sobrenombres, es grosero. Bueno yo pongo sobrenombres, pero nunca para ofender a alguien. Él lo hacía para ofenderte.

Se limito a asentir, mientras caminaban. Le mostros los salones por los que pasaban, y le explico las normas de la escuela. Hasta que ella dijo.

-Granger-La llamo, la chica la miro, para decirle que tiene su atención- Se tienes dudas sobre mí, hazme una pregunta y yo te responderé. No me das mala espina, y Draco no se opondrá ¿Verdad rubio?

Ella la examino por un momento, y después le dedico una mirada al Malfoy, el se encogió de hombros. Volteo hacia la menor Malfoy que le dedicaba una sonrisa. La verdad si tenía dudas sobre ella y muchas. ¿Cómo es que nunca se entero de que Malfoy tenía una prima?, ¿y donde estuvo en la guerra?, ¿de que lado de la familia venia? Dio un suspiro de resignación. _"Esto me pasa por curiosa" _

-De acuerdo, empecemos por algo simple. ¿Qué edad tienes Malfoy?

-Tengo 17. Soy un año menor que Draco.- respondió con una sonrisa. – Pero la verdad yo lo mando a él.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con ella.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO- Respondió ofendido, lo único que le faltaba, es que su prima se aliara con Granger para fastidiarlo. – Arti, cierra la boca. Soy mayor que tu y me debes respetar. – la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente y le dijo a la castaña.

-Lo respeto, pero eso no quiere decir que me mande. Jugar con él es divertido, ¿sabes Granger, como lo levantaba cuando éramos niños?- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Arti…-Amenazo el chico. Artemis lo ignoro. Y Hermione sonriendo negó con la cabeza, esperando su respuesta.

- Lo mojaba con un vaso de agua, fría. – Hermione rio entre dientes por la imagen de un Draco de tamaño miniatura, todo empapado- Oh y eso no es todo. Después de eso, se ponía a gritar como una niña, acusándome de ser una bruja pecosa. Y buscando a mi tía como el niño mimado que es. – termino y la chica rio a carcajada limpia, contagiando a Hermione.

-ARTEMIS- Nuestro joven rubio fue ignorado por su prima.

- bueno,- dijo la chica Malfoy cuando se calmo- Siguiente pregunta.

La chica la miro y pensó, después dijo.

-¿Por qué nadie sabía de ti? Quiero decir, no sabíamos que existías.- vio como la chica paraba, y Draco se ponía a su lado. Y tomo la mano de Artemis. La castaña se sintió conmovida por el gesto del chico. Artemis la miro a la cara y dijo.

-Veras Granger…-

-Dime Hermione- Artemis sonrío. Y Draco bufo.

-Bien, la verdad tu nombre me gusta mucho, Draco me hablo de ti un poco en su carta de primer año, dijo algo así como "Granger, es muy inteligente. Es amiga de Potter, hija de Muggles, siempre sabe todo. Tiene un bonito cabello pero nunca lo peina, Arti. NUNCA. Se parece a ti en ese aspecto. Tiene los ojos cafés, parecen miel. Y es mi única digna competencia en pociones…" – recito Artemis. Hermione sin habla miro a Draco, que tenia la vista al suelo y un lindo sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas y ella misma se sonrojo.- Veras de pequeña memorizaba las cartas de Draco cuando acababa de entrar a primer año, porque lo extrañaba. Y me acorde de ti. Respecto a lo otro, pues, veras nadie fuera de los Malfoy y mi tío S, sabia de mi existencia. Veras nuestro abuelo, el papa de mi tío Lucios, tuvo un hijo antes del matrimonio, la mujer no se quiso casar con él, por cierto era sangre pura, hasta para eso eran delicados. Ese hombre era mi padre, que conservo el apellido Malfoy. Dos años después mi abuelo se caso, y tuvo a mi tío Lucios. Aun así ambos no se conocieron hasta que fueron mayores de edad, eventualmente se hicieron amigos, mi tío Lucios creía firmemente en la descendencia de la sangre. Pero mi papa se enamoro de una hija de Muggles, como tú. Y mi tío corto todo contacto con el, años después mi tío tubo a Draco-Paro para señalar al rubio- y mi papa me tuvo un año después. Cuando estallo la guerra, mi padre fue acecinado, junto a mi madre. Por traición a la sangre, por mortifagos. – Artemis sentía como le ardían los ojos, paro contener un sollozo. Hermione conmovida la abrazo, vio como Draco abrazando a Artemis, termino abrazándola a ella también, se sonrojo pero lo dejo pasar. Ya que la chica se calmo. Hermione decidió dejarla hasta ahí, y justo cuando llegaban a la sala. Paro y dijo.

-Artemis, entonces ¿Tú no eres sangre pura?- pregunto, como puede ser que los Malfoy, mostrando su amor a la sangre, hayan aceptado criar y amar, porque estaba segura que la amaban lo veía en los ojos de Malfoy, no tiene sentido, si su mama era hija de Muggles ella era…

-No Hermione, Soy mestiza.


	3. conociendo a Malfoy Parte 2

**Volví…. Ya en este capítulo me adentrare más en la pareja de Draco y Hermione, y también en otras parejas que surgirán en esta historia, bueno sigamos. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Estaba plasmada, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Nada tenía sentido, si ella de verdad era una Malfoy, como podía ser mestiza. Vio interrogante al rubio frente a ella, él le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros un claro signo de despreocupación. Esto era imposible.

El. El gran Draco soy-un-pura-sangre-mejor-que-tu Malfoy, o toda su familia de Odio a los hijos de Muggles, no podían tener a alguien así. No es posible, ella no era…

_-Soy mestiza…_

De acuerdo, hora de preguntar. Esto era una mentira, usa toda tu seguridad, que se note tu inteligente. Ellos no te tomaran el pelo, "_enséñales Hermione_".

-¿Qué… dijiste?- _"bravo, fue la respuesta más inteligente, VIVA CEREBRO"_

-Ya me escuchaste, M-E-Z-T-I-Z-A, Lose, se que pensaras pero te daré repuesta luego. Oh, mi primo lo hará- dijo señalando a Draco que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, pero luego frunció el seño y le hablo a su prima.

-No, no lo hare- respondió Draco

-Sí, lo harás.- dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué lo haría, pecas?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Porque yo lo digo, y punto.- contesto, empezando a caminar.

-Yo no hago todo lo que tú me dices. Solo porque hayas vuelto no significa que sea tu sirviente. – dijo siguiéndola, la castaña empezó a caminar con ellos. Olvidando el comentario anterior, le estaba divirtiendo ver como alguien contradecía a Malfoy.

-No eres mi sirviente, solo era una opción. No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo- respondió como si nada. –Se giro hacia Hermione.- ¿Qué tan lejos queda la torre? estoy un poco cansada.

-No quedan muy lejos, de hecho ya casi llegamos- contesto la castaña

-Draco, ¿Dónde queda tu torre?- Le pregunto al rubio.

-No lose. Nos dieron un mapa, con la contraseña-La castaña mayor frunció el seño, no recordaba que le hayan dado un mapa, ni mucho menos la contraseña.

-Malfoy, ¿Cuándo exactamente _nos_ dieron todo eso?

-Bueno, Mcgonagall me lo dio después de que te fuera decir que escoltaras a mi prima.- contesto algo molesto. Era SU prima, ¿porque no le pidieron a el que la escoltara?, porque a la sabelotodo Granger. Después de creer que murió cuando visito ese pueblo ahora abandonado, alguien con cerebro pensaría que debe ir con él. Bueno al parecer la directora no tiene cerebro.

A Hermione no se le paso el tono molesto del rubio. _"Y a este que le pasa"_, no puede enojarse con ella solo porque al hombre se le da la gana. Pero lo dejo pasar. No se molestaría por nada que él diga.

Artemis también lo noto. Y ay que saber que la chica en cuestión, no es por decirlo discreta con lo que piensa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Dijo a su primo. El cual la miro extrañado.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Por qué estas molesto con Hermione?- si directo al punto.

-No estoy molesto- Dijo a la defensiva. La castaña mayor presintiendo problemas decidió meterse.

-Artemis déjalo. No es nada.- Dijo en un tono calmado. Con la esperanza de que los Malfoy no empezaran una nueva discusión. Fue ignorada.

-Claro que lo estas. Conozco tu tono cuando te encuentras molesto, a pesar de 7 años.- Contesto poniendo las manos en cadera-¿Que te hizo?- él pensó en mentirle, pero la vio elevar una ceja, retándolo.

-Nada- dijo con un suspiro rendido.

-Eso pensé- dijo victoriosa.

-Llegamos- dijo Hermione. Estos dos ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias Hermione… Em.… ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- dijo algo insegura. A los dos premios anuales les pareció adorable y raro el cambio de la chica. Hermione sintiéndose identificada un poco a ella de cuando apenas llego a Hogwarts, y aun no tenía amigos. Le dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

-Aparecerá tu nombre en la puerta. Y es esa, tienes que compartirla con otras dos estudiantes que ya deben estar ahí dentro. Tus cosas estarán enfrente de la cama que será tuya el resto del año.

Ambos Malfoy se sorprendieron por el tono de ella. Artemis le sonrió en agradecimiento asintiendo con la cabeza. Se giro a su primo y le dio un último abrazo.

-Te veré mañana.- dijo ella. Draco asintió y le beso la cabeza.

-Duerme bien- dijo soltándola.

-Buenas noches, castaña- dijo despidiéndose con un ademan de mano- Cuida a mi primo. – Y sin más desapareció por el retrato.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron ahí en un silencio incomodo. No sabían de que hablar sin la presencia de la chica menos, no sabían de que hablar. Así que giraron sus talones y en un acuerdo mudo se dirigieron a su torre. Al llegar dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Ahí a Hermione se le corto la respiración.

Había tres sillones de cuero negro que estaban en forma de U, con una chimenea enorme, al lado derecho había algo así como una Mini-cocina, al izquierdo una biblioteca pequeña con dos escritorios. La sala en si estaba con los colores de ambas casas, y emblemas de serpientes y leones, había unas escaleras donde ellos suponían se dirigían a sus habitaciones. La chica se dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero algo la hizo parar en seco, mejor dichos _alguien_…

-Gracias-Dijo el rubio. Se giro hacia él.

-¿Qué dijiste?- en que extraño universo alterno habría entrado para que el chico le diera las gracias.

-Gracias- dijo él, luego la miro a los ojos- Por lo que le dijiste a Artemis, ella a veces suele ser muy tímida y le dan miedo algunas cosas, y yo no sabía que decirle. Estoy seguro que estaba a punto de pedirme ir a dormir conmigo, y tu le agradas. – termino. La chica estaba confusa.

-No hay de que, Malfoy. Descansa- ya llevaba dos escalones cuando le volvió a llamar.

-Eh, Granger.- dijo él.

- ¿Si?

-Creo deberíamos llevarnos bien.- ella le miro con el seño fruncido y continuo- A partir de ahora, viviremos prácticamente juntos. Y eres lo más probable es que mi prima se te pegue como una labra, y yo estaré con ella. Además creo que será más fácil convivir sin miedo a que alguno le tire un maleficio al otro, ¿No crees?- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si, será los mejor- Dijo y empezó a caminar habrio su habitación y cuando iba a entrar.

-Buenas noches, Granger.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Así se fueron a dormir. Sin saber que les esperaba para mañana.

._._._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._


End file.
